Dragonball NG
by dbngrocks
Summary: Hey guys, this is my dbz series! Dragoball NG! You can follow me on DeviantART, my user name is the same as here, dbngrocks. The first episodes are a little short, but it depends, some are a little long, some are short. But I hope you enjoy!
1. Epsiode 1

BOOM BOOM BA DA BA BOOM! BZZ BZZ

"Ah I'm gonna be late!" David said with a nervous voice, "I gotta go! Bye!"

"I'll go easy on you and let you take Nimbus" Goku Jr. Said calmly.

"Aw Thanks!" David said with a sigh of relief, "Nimbus!"

With that being said, he jumped off the mountain, and at the last second the cloud caught the teenager.

"_Now, off to my first day at Orange Star High School_," David said to himself.

VWOOOOOSH!

25 minutes later ...

BAM!

"Sorry I'm late!" David said while interrupting history class.

"Take a seat Mr. Son!" The strict teacher said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," David said.

"Training all night again," Jacob said sarcastically as his friend next to him was falling asleep.

"Hwa! Oh yeah," David Said startled by the voice.

"I'm not against training but you have to learn how to put a time limit on it dude," Jacob said relaxed.

"You can't put a time limit on training, besides I already got runner-up three times in a row, I want to improve," David said with a tired edge, soon after, he loudly plunked his head on his desk and fell asleep.

4 hours later ...

"Uhh, I have a headache," David said miserably.

"Is it cause your head plunked down to the desk ten times today," Jacob said sarcastically, "Dude if you keep this up, in three more weeks you won't be able to compete in the tournament cause you'll have a concussion. Maybe eating will help, if you trained with Goku Jr. you must of learned something about eating,".

"Maybe you're right, ... about the eating part that is," David said with a down but cheerful voice.

Not knowing what'll happen in two weeks time, David, Jacob and Goku Jr. go on with their lives, but Evil is approaching fast, and it will not hesitate to hit hard. Stay tuned to the next exciting episode of Dragonball NG!


	2. Episode 2

Two weeks have past and at 12:45 in the afternoon the adventure starts...

"Uh, another boring day," David said miserably.

"You just say that cause you keep on getting detention for sleeping," Jacob Said looking over to his friend.

Then the two stopped and noticed the huge power level crashing down to earth's atmosphere.

"T-That power i-i-it's huge!" Jacob said with fear.

"I'm going to get Goku Jr.," David said trying to remain calm, "Nimbus!".

Jacob watched his friend fly away to Mount Pouz, out of the corner of his eye he saw a space pod come into sight. VOOOO BOOOOOOM!

Meanwhile ...

"Come on Nimbus faster!" David said with a worried tone, "...I just hope Jacob will hold out alright,".

3 minutes later…..

"I can see it!" David shouted.

The teenager jumped off the cloud and ran to his mentor.

"Goku Jr.! "I-I need your help! There's a huge power-," David was saying until Goku Jr. interupted him and said " I know, come on get on my back it'll be faster this way,".

"Right," David replied.

VWOOOOOOOSH!

Meanwhile back at Satan City ...

Jacob ran to the place where the pod landed and a minute later a man walked out of the pod.

"Hey you! Who are you!" Jacob yelled to the man that walked out of the pod.

"You poor earthling, you don't know the pain you will receive don't you," The alien said with a cocky voice.

"Grr Shut up!" Jacob said before he rushed to the alien trying to punch him but easily blocked.

"Humph, pethetic," The alien said mocking the fourth strongest being on the planet.

Then punching Jacob so hard that Jacob spit out some blood, then the alien kicked Jacob to the air, grabbed the teens shirt and threw him into a building.

"Impressive, you actually lived through that, very well I'll tell you my name," The alien Said, "My name is Rensou Hiruen, And it'll be the last name you hear! Prepare to die earth scum!".

Who is Rensou Hiruen, what will happen to Jacob, and will Goku Jr. and David get there in time to save Jacob? Stay tuned to the next action packed episode of Dragonball NG

Credits go to Rensou-Hiruen for letting me use his character : Rensou Hiruen


	3. Episode 3

Just as Rensou Hiruen was about to blast the building that he threw Jacob into, David and Goku Jr. arrived at the landing spot.

"So, You're the one with the huge power," Goku Jr. Said while preparing to fight.

"Hey Goku Jr., w-what's his power level?" David asked. "Hmm, I'd say about 700,000," Goku Jr. guessed.

"You missed a couple numbers, It's actually 800,000," Rensou Hiruen said with his arms crossed.

The two had a stare off, it was so quiet you could hear the wind.

"If you don't mind, I would like to change the battle ground," Goku Jr. said.

"Very well, I'll let you choose your grave site," Rensou Hiruen Said being overly cocky.

As the two fighters flew off, David thought to himself that this might be the last time he see's his mentor.

"Nimbus!" David yelled.

"W-What are you doing!?" Jacob Questioned.

"I'm going with them just in case if Goku Jr. needs help," David said determined to go, "So, are you comin?".

"I can't believe you convince me to do this kind of stuff," Jacob said with an annoying voice.

"Heh, I'll take that as a yes," David Said relieved that his friend had his back.

Meanwhile ...

"This place looks good," Goku Jr. Said to the evil menace.

They both landed at about the same time, then in an instant the battle began, they both caught each others punches and kicks, they both got faster with each hit.

"You're not bad," Goku jr. said knowing that they were evenly matched. "Oh this? This is nothing," Rensou Hiruen thinking that he must be stronger, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!".

"Ah! T-The ground, i-it's shaking!" Goku Jr. said with fear about what else the alien can do.

Then Rensou punched Goku Jr. following a harsh kick to the stomach and elbowed Goku Jr. in the back. Then Goku Jr. powered up his chi so much that the sky went dark and a lightning storm came.

"I-I-It can't be! This fool can't be one of the last survivors! It just can't!" Rensou Hiruen Yelled.

BOOOOOOM! ZZZ ZZZZ!

What did Goku Jr. transform into that horrified Rensou Hiruen so much? And will David & Jacob make it there in time? Stay tuned to the next episode of Dragonball NG


	4. Episode 4

Rensou Hiruen couldn't believe his eyes.

"I-Impossible! There's no way this fool can be a Super Saiyan!" Rensou Hiruen Yelled with fear.

"Huh? Well I don't know what a Super Saiyan is but it's time to resume this Fight," Goku Jr. said with some confusion.

"_Well ... I might not be able to beat him while he's transformed but I have one more trick up my sleeve_," Rensou Hiruen thought to himself.

Then Rensou Hiruen charged his chi and in 15 seconds he made four more duplicates of himself.

"Heh heh heh, You're dead weakling," The four duplicates of Rensou Hiruen said at the same time.

Then the four charged at Goku Jr. He dodged most of them but still got hit quite a bit, while the original one flew up into the air and charged all his chi into one blast

"Grr I just hope the doubles can hold him off long enough," Rensou Hiruen Said nervously.

Meanwhile...

"T-That chi! It's Huge!" David Said with horror.

"That has to be Goku Jr. Right?!" Jacob said trying to be optimistic.

"I hope so" David said believing the worst.

Within 5 seconds the two fighters got into sight. The teenagers saw that Goku Jr. needed help so they decided that David would go after Rensou Hiruen and Jacob would help Goku Jr. David sneaked up on Rensou and uppercut him in the back.

"Argh! You'll pay for that insect!" Rensou Hiruen Yelled with anger.

Then Rensou started to repeatedly punch David viciously and soon kicked David's neck and made him charge down to the ground. Meanwhile Goku Jr. tried to hold the four off when by suprise Jacob kicked one of the duplicates and punched the other one while Goku Jr. blasted one of them and the two heroes elbowed the last one in the neck from both sides.

Afterwards, Goku Jr. charged at Rensou Hiruen just before Rensou Hiruen pulled David in front of him, then Goku Jr. stopped.

"Dirty move Rensou," Goku Jr. Said with an annoyed voice.

"Humph, Use what you can," Rensou Hiruen taunted, "Move closer and he dies,".

Little did Rensou know that David charged an energy blast, then threw it at Rensou's face.

"Hope your ugliness can swallow this! KA-ME!" David began to say.

"uh oh," Goku Jr. said very nervously.

"W-What?" Jacob Replied.

"David hasn't fully mastered the kamehameha wave yet," Goku Jr. said, "You might want to get somewhere safe,".

"HA-ME!" David Continued.

"L-Look Out!" Jacob yelled.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" David screamed.

How unstable will David's first kamehameha wave be? And will it be enough to end The evil menace? Find out the fate of Rensou Hiruen next time on Dragonball NG


	5. Episode 5

Once David fired the kamehameha wave Rensou Hiruen blocked but it wasn't enough. The crater was half the size of a medium sized meteor and it took off Rensou Hiruen's armor.

"Y-You little insect," Rensou mumbled, "I-I'll kill you,".

Just as Rensou Hiruen lifted his fist to punch David, he collapsed.

"G-Good, I c-couldn't even defend m-myself," David barely said.

Then David also collapsed. Goku Jr. went to help David while Jacob walked over to Rensou Hiruen.

"Time to end this you self serving monster," Jacob said harshly. Jacob then made an energy ball and when he was just about to throw it, until Goku Jr. stopped him. "Jacob, don't , trust me, I think he'll be a worthy ally someday," Goku Jr. said confidently.

"... Fine, but I don't like it, just the idea of him roaming Earth gives me the chills" Jacob said thinking it was the wrong thing to do.

"Trust me, I think he learned his lesson. Now, let's get David a Senzu bean," Goku Jr. said happily.

One week later the long awaited Worlds Martial Arts Tournament was about to start and the three heroes were ready for the time to prove who's the best fighter.

"Ready?" Goku Jr. asked.

"Have I ever been! I know I'm gonna win this time!" David replied with an excited voice.

"Heh, Then we better go," Goku jr. said with a smile.

"Nimbus!" David called.

In ten minutes the two got to the Island and submitted their entry.

"I hope Jacob gets here soon, they're gonna stop taking people in soon," David said with worry.

"Hey you guys!" Jacob yelled.

"Jacob you made it!" David said with relief, "You better hurry, they're gonna stop soon,".

"Yeah, Right," Jacob replied.

While Jacob signed in, David noticed that there was some grumpy guy leaning on the wall, David walked over to the man and said: "Hey, why ya looking so down?".

"Shut up!" The Man said sternly.

Just when David was gonna reply Jacob interrupted him.

"Hey David, we should probably get a room in a hotel for tonight," Jacob suggested.

"Yeah you're right," David agreed.

The Worlds Martial Arts Tornament has finally arrived and our heroes are ready to compete! But who is this man and will he be trouble? Find out next time on Dragonball NG


	6. Episode 6

As the three heroes rest for the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament, the three will meet new friends as well as meet new enemies, all hell will break loose in this year's Worlds Martial Arts Tournament!

The next Day ...

"Come on, wake up sleepy head," David said joking around.

"Mmm do I have to," Jacob complained.

"If you want to make it in time," David Replied.

"*Sigh* Fine," Jacob moaned, "Wait a minute it's only 5:30 in the morning! They're probably not even open!".

"Sorry I'm just excited," David Said quieter.

"What's so different about this one," Jacob Questioned.

"Cause this is the ninth year I trained with Goku Jr. and I know with all my heart that I'm gonna win this," David said confidently.

"Yeah well I wouldn't be so sure about that, I mean like you do have to face me AND Goku Jr., along with who knows what in the Tournament," Jacob said doubting his friends word, "And Besides, you can't use your kamehameha wave or else you're gonna blow this place to the ground,".

"You gotta point there, but you never know what's gonna happen," David said trying to think positively, "Well anyway let's get back to sleep,".

The three heroes arrived at the tornament later that day and completed the first part and preceded to the next part along with nine others.

"OK so here's what we're gonna do: When I call your names, you're gonna randomly pick a number from the hat," The ring announcer described, "Ok um Zylor. (Zylor picked #9), Zei. (Zei picked #3), Simboney. (Simboney picked #12), David. (David picked #5), Morocos. (Morocos picked #1),Yocho. (Yocho picked #10), Goku Jr. (Goku Jr. picked #11), Gitgon. (Gitgon picked #6), Vegeta Jr. (Vegeta Jr. picked #4), Jacob. (Jacob picked #7), Rom. (Rom picked #8), Kichi. (Kichi picked #2). Now that that's settled we'll begin the first fight in 5 minutes,".

And in 5 short minutes the first fight began.

"Ladies & Gentlemen Welcome to the 76th Worlds Martial Arts Tournament! Let the first fight begin!" The ring announcer Yelled. Morocos Vs. Kichi!

The 76th Tournament has begun and the excitement rises, But who will come out victorious? Zylor, Simboney, David ,Morocos ,Yocho ,Goku Jr., Gotgon, Vegeta Jr., Jacob, Rom or Kichi? Find out next episode of Dragonball NG


	7. Episode 7

As Morocos and Kichi started to fight David stared at his opponent.

"... Hey Jacob, do you notice something different about that guy," David Questioned.

"You mean other than the fact that he has a creepy white robe and he has green skin," Jacob replied sarcasticly, "No not at all,".

"And the Winner, Kichi!" The ring Announcer announced, "The next fight: Zei vs. Vegeta Jr.!".

When the two walked in Zei Said: "I warn you, I trained in the Crane hermit school all my life, so don't cry if you lose,".

"I don't give a damn what school you went to!" Vegeta Jr. said harshly.

Zei gave Vegeta Jr. a dirty look then charged at Vegeta Jr. and tried to kick his opponent but Vegeta Jr. blocked it without breaking a sweat. Vegeta Jr. punched Zei in the head and knocked him out.

"The winner, Vegeta Jr.!" The announcer said to the crowd, "Um, I think he needs a doctor, well, anyway, the next fight: David vs. Gitgon!".

"Wow is it my fight already, well wish me luck!" David said cheerfully.

As David walked to the ring, Gitgon followed but the ring announcer stopped him.

"Um sir, you can't bring that staff in, there's no weapons allowed," the announcer said.

"... Very well," Gitgon said calmly.

So he dropped the staff. The two got in there fighting positions, then charged at each other throwing fast punches and dodging punches. In minutes, Gitgon back flipped over and charged at David, so David held up his arms to block, but at the last second Gitgon disappeared and reappeared behind David and chopped his neck. David fell to the ground, and the announcer started counting: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5..."

"Darn it! How come I can't get up!?" David Said to himself, "No! I have to!"

So then David using all his might got up at the count of 7.

"Impressive, usually nobody gets up from that for days," Gitgon said to his opponent.

"*huff* *huff* *huff* Nice try, but it's gonna take a lot more than one move to take me down," Just as David said that, he charged up his chi and tried to do a combo of punches and kicks, while dodging most of them, Gitgon still got some damage.

"Wow I didn't know David was so strong!" Jacob said to Goku Jr.

"Well he's trained enough to be this strong," Goku Jr. replied.

BOOM! BOOM! BA DA KA-BOOOM! You could just see the energy clashes they were making because they were so fast, then they both kicked each other to the ring. They both had a hard time getting up, but they managed to do so. "

heh, I didn't think I had to do this," Gitgon said thinking of a plan, "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!".

"T-This wind i-it feels like a tornado!" David yelled with fear.

"THUNDERING-" Gitgon began to scream, "STRIKE!". VOOOOOO BOOOOOOOOM!

"AHHHHHHHH!" David yelled.

"David!" Goku Jr. and Jacob yelled.

How long will David survive through the thundering strike? And who will come out victorious? Find out on the next thrilling episode of Dragonball NG


End file.
